Seqüestro
by Felipe Nani
Summary: Raito e L estão na sala de aula, logo após da prisão de Misa,e um sequestrador aparace nela, o que será que vai acontecer? Mas será que tudo isto é real?


Bem, está é a primeira vez que tento escrever uma fic de Death Note, espero que gostem.

A idéia da fic veio-me logo após deu assistir os episódios quinze e dezesseis, de onde tirei a idéia e o roteiro da fic.

"_a" pensamento_

A Cenas normais ou fala do autor.

* * *

**Pressionado**

Logo após a notícia de que Misa tinha sido detida, Raito encaminhou-se ao banheiro, para poder esmurrar a parede e conseguir diminuir sua raiva.

"_Merda, ELE esta conseguindo ME VENCER! Apesar de ser apenas temporariamente, ELE merece aprender a duras penas a nunca desafiar RAITO YAGAMI, o Deus do novo mundo. Mas por ora preciso fingir que tudo corre normal e ir assistir as duas aulas que ainda tenho à tarde, na companhia do Ryuga e da Takada, o que me impedirá completamente de pensar no que fazer. Mas calma Yagami, vamos fingir que tudo está bem por enquanto"._

Ryuuku: Parece que o L está te vencendo, não Raito?

Raito: Não digas coisas desnecessárias Shinigami, eu sei disso, mas vou vencê-lo!

Ryuuku: Lembre-se, o Acordo pode ser feito a qualquer hora, é só avisar.

Raito: Só se eu estivesse realmente desesperado que eu aceitaria este acordo, e este não é o caso Ryuuku. Mantenha-se calado e veja que mesmo sem os olhos, arrancarei o nome do L!

Ryuuku: Só estou te lembrando.

Raito: CALADO!

Ryuuku: _"KUKUKU, só o L mesmo para conseguir fazer o Raito perder a calma e ainda por cima, falar comigo sem ser num tom baixo num lugar tão público, KUKUKU" _

Raito saiu do banheiro e dirigiu-se a sala de aula, sendo acompanhado pelo Shinigami Ryuuku, que sorria da raiva do Raito e estava extremamente curioso para ver até aonde poderia chegar esta disputa.

As aulas, como de costume, estavam extremamente entediantes, e o fato de L ainda tentar conversar, fingindo que nada estava acontecendo só piorava a situação. Quando nada parecia que poderia piorar, a porta da sala de aula é aberta com muita força, um cara armado, vestido com roupas de preto, portando uma arma, entrará na sala com tudo gritando pelo nome Raito Yagami.

Todos na sala se surpreenderam, e entre eles estavam incluídos L e Raito, este último ao virar teve uma péssima surpresa. O marginal que estava naquele momento lá, entrara com uma refém e esta era sua pequena irmã Sayu.

Raito: _"Quem será este ser? O que ele quer? Porque isto veio acontecer bem agora? E porque o Ryuuku está sorrindo tanto, será que ele conhece este ser?"_.

Raito: Quem é você! – De forma muito rígida Raito fez esta pergunta ao marginal, ato que não passou despercebido por este.

Marginal: Por ora você só me conhecerá por H. E acho muito bom você tomar cuidado com o nível de tua voz, caso não o mude, não sei se sua irmã continuara viva se continuar agindo assim.

Raito: E o que você quer?

H: Vingança!

Ryuga: E porque você quer se vingar do meu amigo Raito?

Raito: _"O que será que L está pensando? Provavelmente ele quer que eu mate-o, pois assim será a prova de que sou Kira, visto que o Segundo Kira está preso e aí ele terá as provas contra os dois. Isto deve ser algo planejado por ELE!"._

Ryuga: _"Acabo de prender o segundo Kira e isto acontece? Seria mais uma obra de Kira? Será que Raito fez isto apenas para fingir que não é Kira, visto que qualquer pessoa tentaria de todas as formas evitar que isto ocorre-se com alguém que amasse, mas também, poderia planejar isto para fingir que não é Kira. O que será que realmente esta acontecendo aqui? Este tal de H esta atento aos movimentos de todos, parece muito planejado esta ação, não querendo que ninguém o atrapalhe ou avise a Polícia e bem agora eu não me preveni, porcaria, falhei desta vez."_

H: Eu vim me vingar pelo fato do Soichiro Yagami ter prendido meu irmão e este ter sido ASSASSINADO por Kira.

Raito: E isto não deve ter sido nada injusto, assim como o fato de você ir para o corredor da morte depois que sair daqui não seria nenhuma coisa ruim, seu maldito!

Ryuga chegou perto de Raito e começa a conversar com ele...

Ryuga: Raito, eu sei que VOCÊ é Kira. Então mate-o para diminuir o sofrimento de sua irmã!

Raito: Quantas vezes eu terei que te dizer que NÃO SOU KIRA?

H: Fiquem calados os dois, se não quiserem ver um corpo no chão dentro de estantes.

Um momento de silêncio ocorreu na sala, Sayu chorava calada, Takada que estava frente ao marginal também já começava a chorar, e pela primeira vez na vida começou a pensar que Kira seria mesmo a salvação, assim como ele se intitulava na TV, Raito e Ryuga pensavam se isto era uma armadilha do outro contra ele.

H percebeu que alguém estava tentando sair agachado, este se dirigiu até ele, mirando a arma na cabeça deste e ameaçando-o, Raito e Ryuga aproveitaram esta distração para conversar.

Raito: Ryuga chame a Polícia, o QG, alguém que nos ajude.

Ryuga: Eu gostaria de fazer o que me pede, mas não posso, só através do celular e é muito arriscado. Proponho que você mate-o, caso faça isto, eu em vez de te condenar por ser Kira, apenas colocá-lo-ei na cadeia e você será aquele que se responsabilizará pelas execuções de todos os criminosos que serem condenados ao corredor da morte.

Raito: Se eu fosse Kira, até que aceitaria a proposta, mas EU NÃO SOU KIRA! Não tem como eu fazê-lo!

Raito: _"Eu poderia tentar controlar a Sayu para conseguir obter informações dele, mas caso eu o faça, Ryuga com certeza perceberá, eu tenho que achar uma solução rápido! Além do que eu não posso tentar matar este criminoso, não tenho o nome dele e mesmo que tivesse, duvido e muito que o Ryuga não suspeitaria caso ele saísse sem mais ou menos."_

Um barulho de tapa foi ouvido, a pessoa que tentará fugir fora agredida. Todos estavam ficando com os ânimos exaltados, mas não tinham o que fazer para impedir aquilo, enquanto ele tivesse a refém, toda ação seria desastrosa.

Raito: _"Vejo-me obrigado a fazer o acordo pelos Olhos, mas, se a expectativa de vida dela for maior do que só hoje, então será em vão e eu acabarei perdendo. Tem que ter outro meio, a não ser que..."._

Ryuga: Raito, será que você não mata o criminoso porque não pode mata-lo pela falta do nome?

Raito: _"L, como pode dizer tal coisa neste momento! Para você, isto parece ser uma grande brincadeira. E o pior de tudo é que mesmo assim você acerta, desgraçado"._

H: E então Raito, deixará sua irmã sofrendo até quando? Saiba que esta vingança está sendo doce, mas seria muito melhor caso fosse VOCÊ, o filho do Soichiro que sofresse e morre-se! Mas nem pense em propor a ficar no lugar de sua irmã, eu não sou burro!

Ryuga:_ "Infelizmente começo a desconfiar de que este criminoso não é uma tentativa de álibi do Yagami, mas ao mesmo tempo ele busca uma solução para a resolução deste caso sem ter que matar o criminoso ou manipula-lo, o que se tornaria seu terceiro álibi contra mim"._

Raito: _"Só existe uma única chance deu salvar a Sayu! E nela três morreram, mas assim eu poderei dizer que venci L, pois morrerei depois dele!"._

Raito começou a gemer e a contorcer-se, parecendo que algo invadia seus pensamentos, sua mente, que sua cabeça iria explodir.

Takada: Raito, por favor, o que está acontecendo contigo?!

H: Calada mulher! Sofra infeliz!

Raito: NÃO! SAIA DA MINHA CABEÇA AGORA! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS SABER QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ MATANDO PESSOAS SEM JUSTIFICATIVAS!

Ryuga: _"Matando pessoas sem justificativas? Seria Raito dominado por Kira? Não acredito, mas, tudo me leva a crer nisto, ou será que..."._

Raito: ARGHHHHH..., ESTA DOR É MUITO GRANDE, MAS PARA SALVAR MINHA IRMÃ EU FAREI O QUE ME PEDE. RYU ACEITO O ACORDO!

Ryuuku: Até que enfim, já estava cansado de falar que você poderia aceitar o acordo quando bem entendesse. Mas que intimidade é esta para me chamar de Ryu?

Ryuga: Então mate-o!

H: Do que vocês estão falando?

Raito abriu os olhos e pode ver o nome que tanto almejava ver, sem dó nem piedade escreveu o nome num fragmento do Death Note que levava no bolso, com seu sangue mesmo após cortar seu dedo dom sua própria unha. Ao virar-se pode vislumbrar o nome do marginal que seqüestrara sua irmã e a expectativa de vida desta, que não era nada mais do que aquele dia mesmo, ou seja, ele a salvaria. Então ele escreveu o nome do marginal. Após isto sabia que poderia morrer por ser considerado Kira, mas sua atuação poderia salva-lo, visto que era dominado por alguém e o próprio L dizia isto. Mas Ryuuku mais uma vez deu uma notícia ruim a Raito.

Ryuuku: Raito, para matar um Shinigami, este precisa prolongar a vida de algum ser humano que ele tenha afeto. Só que esta regra de morte também é válida para um humano. Ou seja, na hora que o marginal morrer, prepare-se para virar pó e morrer.

Não ouve tempo para quase nada, conseguiu ver o Ryuga enfartando, o criminoso caindo morto no chão e um grito de NÃO dito por ele ser gritado.

Num sobressalto Raito caíra da cama e acordará no chão gelado da sua cela. Sabia que caso tivesse falado algo, as câmeras de vigilância poderiam pegar isto e daí, ele e a Misa seriam condenados. Mas pelo que se sucedeu, a impressão que passou foi exatamente ao contrário, que ele apenas se contorcia de dor.

L e Ryuuku: Yagami, você está bem?

Raito: Sim, estou bem, apenas tive um pesadelo. O que eu falei?

L: Nada demais, apenas dizia para soltar sua irmã e falou meu nome umas duas vezes, também falou algo de não ser Kira. Com o que sonhará.

Raito: Nada importante, apenas que eu desejava a morte de um marginal que seqüestrara minha irmã e você ainda assim me acusava de ser Kira.

L: Tudo bem, acho melhor você ir dormir e esquecer isto.

Raito deitou-se como L falou, começando a pensar no sonho.

Raito: "HAHAHAHA, até nos sonhos nós empatamos L, mas saiba que eu sempre te vencerei. E não precisarei do acordo dos olhos, apesar do nome que eu vi no sonho eu crer que não seja o seu mesmo, não tenho pressa, em vista que daqui a pouco tempo você terá mais um álibi da minha inocência. Sofra L e aproveite tua vida, pois ela não durará muito, pois EU ODEIO PERDER!

**FIM**

* * *

Bem, aqui está o final da primeira fic de Death Note que escrevo, espero que gostem e me digam onde posso melhorar.

Obrigado por quem ler e/ou comentar.

Até mais.


End file.
